Menagerie Fanon Wikia
Welcome to the Menagerie Fanon Wikia __NOEDITSECTION__ The Menagerie Series, a series by Tui T. Sutherland and Kari Sutherland, is a trilogy book series revolving around the containment of mythical creatures. In this fanon wiki, you can create your own creatures, new menageries, or even new characters that all correspond to the original book series. The canon wiki is here, to get some more information if you haven't read the books. Helpful Tips __NOEDITSECTION__ An OC, is Original Character. For example, if you were to create a tracker named Andy, he would be your Original Character. Feel free to write fanfics, no matter how long or short. Keep it creative! Use the real world for your inspiration. When creating a new species, think of mashing up multiple species, and creating a new creature. Give it cool abilities, and allow other people to create OCs that are your species. Rules __NOEDITSECTION__ #Be respectable, avoid sharing negative opinions, even if no one will hear about it. If you see repeated negative activity tell the founder or an admin, and banning will be considered. #Admins, don't ban anyone without consulting the founder first. #Don't exclude anyone from friend groups. #On chat, no spamming unless you are completely alone. #No cursing, keep everything PG, this is a book intended for kids, and despite the age-limit on wikia, many people under 13 still join the wikis. #Don't edit another user's stuff, with the exception of typo errors. If someone edits your typos, do not get angry, they are just helping. News! __NOEDITSECTION__ We are looking for good contributors, so spread the word! Update 10/29/2017 9:47 pm pacific time zone, I, Stuffingnarwhals, have returned! Update: 9/12/2016 7:22 pacific time zone, check out Emote Contest! Update: 8/16/2016 8:30 pacific time zone, check out Chat Parties, it will be a good chance to get to know the people of this wiki more! Update: 7/11/2016 6:34 pacific time zone, User:3moons has been promoted to admin! Update: 6/30/2016 4:45 pacific time zone, I have returned, I hope that we can pull ourselves back together, a big welcome to all the new users! Update: 5/1/2016 2:18 pm pacific time zone, User:3moons has been promoted to rollback and along with that comes a great banner! Update: 4/7/2016 5:49 pm pacific time zone, I have added the new background!!!!!! User:Resa the Stormtrooper drew it, make sure to thank her! Update: 4/7/2016 4:44 pm pacific time zone, the forum is fixed!!!! I'll be working on the boards, and after I'm done with that, you're free to roleplay, or just purely discuss Update: 4/6/2016 7:48 pm pacific time zone, the rollback contest is ready look at it here please! Update: 3/29/2016 8:45 pacific time zone, I have added coding to the front page. Update: 3/25/2016 8:06 pacific time zone, I have finished the infobox for now, when making your infobox, ignore the last 3 options, it doesn't do anything. I'll look to fixing that in the future. Update: 3/25/2016 6:17 pacific time zone, I have finished the new infobox, hope you like it! Still testing it out, not recommended for use. Latest activity Category:Browse